


April Fools!

by MaddieWrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: April Fools Day, Fluff, Light Angst, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: It's April Fools Day, and Patton and Logan have some cute pranks planned that they can't wait to play. But Roman is ready to go all out with the biggest prank ever, and Virgil doesn't know it's April Fools Day. It will truly be a day to remember.





	April Fools!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for last year but didn't finish it on time, so here you go! Just to warn you, my beta didn't have time to read this yet, so all mistakes are my own.

Ah yes, the first of April. Roman's favorite day of the year. He loved coming up with creative pranks to play on the other sides, especially Virgil. Logan and Patton were more casual prankers, freezing one another's milk, serving orange jello instead of orange juice, or Patton's favorite bucket-of-water-over-the-door prank. They always agreed to keep their pranks simple, funny, and safe. Nothing that would mortify anyone or hurt them in any way. Roman thought that was boring. How embarrassed could they possibly get? And unless Thomas was the one who got hurt, they could just imagine any injuries away. Roman always went all out on April Fools Day, specifically on Anxiety. Virgil caused Roman a lot of strife and worrying every day, so the fanciful side decided this year, he would pay him back. Patton and Logan could play their harmless jokes on each other; this April Fools Day would be one to remember.

Thomas didn't usually know what month it was. He forgot a lot of holidays by simply not knowing where they were in the current year, but April Fools Day was one he always remembered. Virgil made sure of that. He spent the entire day pointlessly worrying about the exact sort of prank his friends would never play. The ones where someone got hurt or ended up completely humiliated in a very public place. But this year, Thomas had no idea what day it was. He and Virgil had lost track of the month mid-March and had never really regained it, so neither one knew what the day might hold as they went about their morning routine.

Roman already had pranks planned for the morning. Virgil usually hated spicy foods, so Roman had filled his toothbrush with pepper and chilli powder. He'd swapped out his toothpaste with shaving cream, and he'd tampered with the water so it would be freezing cold when Virgil took a shower. His deodorant was full of itching powder, his shampoo would bleach his hair blonde, and Roman couldn't count the number of things he'd put in the side's soap. The clothes Virgil had laid out for today? Full of bugs. Roman couldn't wait to hear it all unfold.

Virgil woke up feeling kind of down. There were days when he was just out of it, depressed from the start. Today was one of those days. He didn't check the calendar when he finally dragged himself out of bed; it was still flipped to January anyway. Virgil glanced over at the clothes he'd picked out last night. They were the same as always, just clean. Virgil didn't really feel like changing, and it's not like the others would know how long he'd been wearing the same clothes for. He decided not to get dressed and made his way to the bathroom.  
Okay, brush his teeth now, or wait until after he ate? Virgil knew he probably wasn't going to eat in the first place, but he couldn't be bothered to brush his teeth right now. He popped a breath mint and turned to leave the bathroom. Wait. If he wasn't showering, he needed deodorant. Virgil reached for it, but his hand met empty air. Where was it? He always left it sitting out, had someone put it away? Virgil couldn't remember which cabinet was supposed to be his, they all looked the same... The one on the left? Well this was clearly Patton's cabinet, but they all used the same deodorant, and he was sure Morality wouldn't mind if he borrowed it just once. Virgil could figure out which cabinet was his later, or he could just summon new deodorant. Satisfied with the state of his hygiene, Virgil left the bathroom.

What!?! How had he managed to dodge every prank? Roman had been very thorough, surely /one/ must have worked! Alright, Virgil was clearly smarter than he'd thought. Still, there was plenty of time left in the day, and Roman was just warming up. 

Okay, this had to get him. Virgil drank a weird breakfast shake every morning since he wasn't a breakfast person but Logan still made him eat. Roman removed all the shakes but one, which he'd rigged so when opened, flames would erupt out of it. He couldn't wait to see Virgil's face!

Time for breakfast. Even when Virgil was depressed and didn't want to eat, he knew Logan would make sure he had breakfast, so it was pointless to try and skip the meal. Virgil opened the fridge, grabbing his breakfast shake. Ugh, these things tasted terrible, he wished he didn't have to drink them. Well... He could eat something else, right? Even junk food was better than no food, and he decided he owed himself a treat. Virgil put the shake back and grabbed a leftover slice of chocolate cake.

He didn't drink the shake!?! Ooh he was clever. He must've noticed the slight difference in weight and put it back. But Roman wasn't done yet. He would get Virgil before the day was over. They still had two more meals and a bedtime routine to get through. He was not getting away unpranked.

Logan noticed the towels laying out around the door and knew there was a bucket of water on top of it, waiting to fall on him when he opened the door. Except there was no other way out of the room, so he might as well cut his losses and accept the prank. Logan sighed and opened the door, but instead of a cold splash of water followed by a bucket landing on his head, Logan heard a popping noise and was suddenly enveloped in what could only be described as a literal cloud of glitter. Bewildered, he stood in the doorway covered from head to toe in the substance.  
"Y-You saw the towels! And thought-! But it was glitter!" Patton was laughing so hard he couldn't speak, clearly finding this hilarious. Well, it was rather clever. He'd rigged the only exit and then done something completely different than what Logan had expected. He couldn't help but smile when imagining how ridiculous he must look covered in glitter.  
"Alright, you got me."  
Patton finally caught his breath and snapped his fingers, sending the towels and glitter away.  
"You should've seen your face!"  
"I can't wait to see yours after I get you back." Logan smirked, walking away and leaving Patton to wonder what he was in for.

This was the perfect prank. Roman decided to leave lunch alone, but he had just arranged a game for after, and he was sure he could completely humiliate Virgil in the process. The details weren't entirely worked out, he would admit, but Roman would just improvise. He could probably find a way to make Virgil sing in front of them, which would most likely be terrible, and then Roman could hold it over his head for a while. 

"A game?" Virgil thought about it.  
"Come on, don't be a sore loser. It'll be fun, I promise." Roman tried to convince him. Virgil just wasn't feeling family time today. He didn't want to play a game right now.  
"I'm not in the mood, maybe tomorrow." That seemed like a reasonable compromise to Virgil. Roman could still play a game with him, just later.  
"What! No, you're joining us for-!"  
"Roman. He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to." Logan said firmly. He knew this was another ploy to prank Virgil, and if the anxious side wasn't up for that, there was no reason he had to go along with it.  
"Fine." Roman sighed, ducking out to plan another prank. Well that had been weird, but Virgil shrugged it off. Roman was always weird, this was probably just another one of his creative sprees. That wasn't going to help Virgil's mood, but a bath might. He decided to take it in his own private bathroom, rather than in the shared one they all used. Roman sure had been acting weird today, Virgil hoped he was okay...

Well now Anxiety was just missing. How could Roman prank him if he'd just vanished? It was an excellent strategy, but had to come out for dinner, and to get ready for bed. Roman would get him then. Just wait and see.

Roman. Had assembled. The master prank. It involved bubblegum, a bendy straw, a milkshake, some rat poison, a lighter, hairspray, rope, two pianos, and an afternoon, but it was all set up. It would go down after dinner, and Roman couldn't wait. He would finally get Virgil, and it would feel great.

Virgil climbed out of the tub and snapped his fingers, changing into dry clothes instantly. He was feeling a lot better now, grabbing his eyeshadow and brushing dark shade under his eyes. There, now he was ready to face the others over dinner. Virgil grabbed his phone, turning it on for the first time today when he was struck with the date displayed on the screen. It was April Fools Day! How had he missed that!?! Panic flooded over him. Oh no, Virgil hated April Fools Day. Roman always went way over the top to prank him and-. And he hadn't been pranked yet... Had Roman really set his ego aside and called off the pranks this year? That was... Surprisingly nice of him. Virgil stood in shock for another moment, before deciding he needed to go down and thank the side for giving him a break. He knew how much Virgil hated pranks, but he'd never expected Roman to cancel April Fools Day all together. 

Roman could hear him on the stairs, coming down for dinner. He'd been worried Virgil wouldn't show, but now that he was here, there was no physical way for him to get out of this prank.  
"Hey, Roman, I..." Virgil bit his lip.  
No escape, it was happening no matter what.  
"I just... It's April Fools Day."  
"So it is." Literally no possible way for him to avoid this one.  
"I wanted to say thanks for not playing any pranks on me this year." Virgil rubbed at the back of his neck.  
Okay, except maybe that.  
"I know you love pranking people, so thanks for cutting me some slack. I get really anxious about pranks, but I kind of forgot it was April Fools Day... It was really nice to not get pranked. Thanks." He blushed.  
"Y-You're welcome." Had he really avoided every prank by accident? That was... A little impressive, actually. They sat down to eat dinner when Roman remembered the prank he'd set up, that inescapable one with the bendy straw. It felt wrong to let Virgil walk into it now. Roman snapped his fingers and the whole set up dissipated. Well... Even if he hasn't managed to prank Virgil, Roman had a good time this year. He did feel pretty good, glad that Anxiety had avoided all his traps. Roman and Virgil sat at the dinner table and the fanciful side heard a popping noise. They were suddenly enveloped in a puff of glitter, gold and purple. Logan and Patton stepped into the room, cackling.  
"You should've seen your faces!" Patton laughed.  
"Yes, it was quite amusing."  
Roman and Virgil started laughing too, realizing how ridiculous they must look all covered in glitter like this. Logan and Patton snapped and the glitter disappeared, and they all settled down to eat. And maybe this year, April Fools Day was really was one to remember, in it's own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments if you liked it!


End file.
